


in the repression attic

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [3]
Category: CDTH, Call Down The Hawk - Fandom, Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, Gen, dauntless declan, repression attic time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: or where he keeps his personality. hey! a fanart of our dauntless boy, a bday gift for a friend!
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	in the repression attic




End file.
